


it's gonna get better soon (i hope)

by Jaybird_Wings



Category: Alice Isn't Dead (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Pre-Canon, Social Anxiety, but still, i have no listened to the third season yet I'm sorry if there's something wrong, i tried to check with wiki because it's canon keisha grew up in an agricultural area, mentions of growing up with misogyny, whew i wrote something darker than i meant to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaybird_Wings/pseuds/Jaybird_Wings
Summary: Keisha had it rough as a teen, and she really thought Alice was going to be the one normal thing in her life. Doesn't make her love her any less though.





	it's gonna get better soon (i hope)

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE make sure the tags don't cause any distress.

 

               Keisha’s teenage years weren’t so rough.

 

 

               She was a good student in her small town, so it really meant she was average in grades. As a kid, she was praised for her hard work, which all crashed on her at the end of high school. The expectation to continue being amazing when you’ve only ever been mediocre.

 

               She was expected to be great. She still ended up in a boring office job instead of going off to do something more important.

 

 

               Her parents were always so kind, though. She had grandparents the fretted over her studies and pushed her into taking classes she didn’t want to, but her parents were always the best.

 

               But in tiny towns, you never know who’s going to judge you for what.

 

               Because Keisha _knows_ she likes girls, and she feels like her parents will support that no matter what. But you never quite know for sure.

 

 

               A kid two years younger in her school graduates early with his own company, and he goes off to do great things. She really realizes how _normal_ she is, and how content she’s staying with the status quo.

 

               When she asks her teachers how she can grow as a student, they laugh it off.

 

               “Keisha, you’re fine. Stop stressing. You’re doing fine.”

 

               “But I want to be better than fine.”

 

               It’s the same teachers who don’t give detentions to the boys after being caught smoking behind the school but will give detentions to the girls not following the dress code. It’s the same teachers who push the boys to learn, give them better opportunities and more forgiveness.

 

 

               She hates the small town she lives in as much as she loves it, which doesn’t always make sense. Because she’s just one person, and she isn’t brave enough to stir things up in her tiny place in the world.

 

 

               No, whenever she wants to talk back to one of her classmates making jokes about two guys in the senior class dating, to any teacher who shows obvious favoritism, her throat just closes up. She thinks of everything can go wrong.

 

               She’s just one person.

 

               When her grades dip, her pressing grandparents childe her for her laziness and her parents worry about what’s wrong.

 

               “Just a little stressed, is all.” She lies because they’re kind until they won’t be.

 

               No one really believes she has anxiety, anyways. All teens are stressed, huh?

 

 

               During her most stressful point of high school and teenage angst, she goes the back of the school during lunch because everyone knew some senior sold drugs to the younger students but no one ever stopped him. She chickens out when she sees him, and re-evaluates what she’s doing in her spiral.

 

 

               What does she want to end up doing?

 

 

               Junior year of high school, Keisha decides she’s going to get out of the tiny, rural town she lives in. She’ll go to college in the heart of California, in a center of everything. A place where there’s a ton of people like her.

 

               Mindy and she applied to the same college. Mindy and she get into the same college, but she still doesn’t come out. It never does quite feel safe.

 

               It doesn’t ever quite feel safe, does it?

 

 

               After breaking up with Mindy, crushing on Alice, and eventually dating Alice, Keisha had a tiny wish in her heart that Alice could be the one normal thing in her life. Not part of those shitty teachers, complacent rural civilians, or her own monster of anxiety ruling her decisions.

 

               Just, normal. Good. Nice. To have one nice thing in the mess of her life.

 

               Alice did feel like her one good thing. She was in love, and Alice was so understanding. Marrying Alice was the point where Keisha though that life would just keep being good.

 

               It didn’t matter if she worked at a desk job instead of meeting expectations she couldn’t, she didn’t need to worry about grandparents that haven’t talked to her in years since she dated Mindy.

 

               Keisha thought she could handle anything if Alice was there by her side. Bad days didn’t drown out good days and with Alice and she could be happy, living as they are.

 

 

 

               They keep telling Keisha that Alice is dead, but they don’t understand.

 

               Alice isn’t dead.  

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Me reading Keisha's wiki: she grew up in an agricultural area  
> Me, who lives in the middle of a cornfield and hates it: wow I'm About To Vent My Hatred of Rural Towns Right Now Through Keisha


End file.
